The invention relates to a self leveling tree stand. More particularly, the invention relates to a tree stand which provides a portable platform which may be quickly and easily mounted in a tree, and which has several leveling adaptations to create a level platform despite the formation and lean angle of the tree.
Tree stands are often used by hunters, nature observers, photographers, and campers to achieve a higher vantage point than could be obtained while at ground level. Once securely mounted in a tree, the stand gives the user to ability to see for further distances as well as see terrain which would otherwise be obscured by undergrowth. When used for hunting in particular, the stand provides the hunter with an advantage, since the senses of many wild animals are naturally attuned to dangers at ground level, making it less likely that the hunter will be detected by the game.
Various stands are available on the market which will provide a comfortable and safe platform when used on a tree having a certain angle and a certain configuration. However, it is well known that trees grow in an infinite number of configurations. May of these configurations are either incompatible with these tree stands, or may be used with these tree stands with less than ideal results.
Generally when using a tree stand, it is desirable that the platform and seat is perfectly level. A level tree stand gives the user the greatest sense of security and perhaps the greatest amount of actual safety.
Accordingly, several attempts have been made in the prior art to provide a “leveling” tree stand—which has provisions for leveling the stand in circumstances which would otherwise leave the platform extending at a non-horizontal angle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 36,276 to Smith, discloses a tree stand which allows adjustment of the bracing cables in attempt to level the platform under certain conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,868 to Anthony et al. discloses a portable tree stand which allows adjustment of the seat and platform with respect to each other, but provides little adaptability to the tree itself. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,016,733 to Bradley and 6,363,941 to Richard, both discloses tree stands which use a centrally located cradle, coplanar with the platform, to help adjust the angle of the platform.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.